James and Sirius are suspended from Hogwarts
by weasleys wizard wheezes2012
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black have gone too far this time and have been suspended from Hogwarts! They serve their suspensions together in a muggle school, how will they cope without the gift of magic? and teachers who think they are rebellious trouble makers im really not very good a sumarys. please read thanks x
1. Chapter 1

"Potter, Black!" McGonagall Screeched at the two boys before her.

"Yes Minnie?" Sirius said light heartedly

"This is not a joke Mr Black" McGonagall said furiously "My office now!" she bellowed turning sharply. *_they have gone too far this time_* she thought to herself

Sirius and James followed obediently Smirking at each other the whole way.

"In! and wipe those smiles off your face's this instant!" she said furiously noticing their smirks.

McGonagall ushered them into the seats before her desk and stood in front of them still contemplating how to continue. "HOW DARE YOU! "She bellowed looking disappointed.

Sirius and James looked at each other not finding it so funny anymore.

"You know I finally thought we were getting somewhere with you two! I felt proud having you as members of my house, and then you do this!?" she paused seeing the guilt fill their faces. "What on earth possessed you? You could of seriously injured innocent students, Just to have some fun!"

"You know we wou-" "ENOUGH!" James's speech was cut short by an ear splitting bellow from McGonagall.

"I would believe that if I thought you had the slightest bit of sense… But considering the stunt you pulled today I believe you have none!" she said harshly

"Quidditch outside is perfectly fine, but no you have to go one step further and bring the game inside!" She stopped momentarily rubbing her aching head.

"You are intelligent boys, but bludgers at the best of times are dangerous outside. But inside they are destructive and dangerous. You have damaged several paintings which your parents will be billed for! And you have caused injury to a second year which is unacceptable!" she sighed and sat down.

She knew what she had to do but just couldn't get the words out *_they weren't bad boys she thought to herself_* "Both of you are suspended for two weeks" She somehow said harshly.

"Suspended!?" Sirius and James groaned.

"That's not fair!" Sirius stated

"I think it's perfectly fair Mr Black and its now three weeks for your cheek!" McGonagall

"What!?" James Groaned

"Enough, I have put up with enough of your pranks, I think three weeks suspension will do you some good. You will be sent to a muggle school in England, you will abide by their rules and any rule breaking will have severe consequences! You will use no magic and just to make sure this rule is upheld I will have your wands please" McGonagall stated putting out her hand.

Sirius and James reluctantly handed over their wands.

"You will get them back when you return to Hogwarts. You will be staying in a muggle area and you belongings will be sent shortly. I will apparate you there." McGonagall said


	2. Chapter 2

McGonagall took their hands and they felt the similar sensation of apparition run through them. They reappeared in a large hallway and were met by a strict looking woman wearing muggle clothes.

"Afternoon Mary, if they give you any trouble contact me" McGonagall said giving her a curt nod

"I hope you two have a long think about your behaviour, your trunks will be here shortly" McGonagall stated and then dissapparated.

Mary stared at them and said "from what I hear you two have been causing a load of trouble! So who's who?"

"I'm Sirius Black, Nice to meet you Mary!" Sirius smirked

"And I'm James Potter" James grinned

"It's Miss Hardy to you. I am the head of Marwell School and it would be nicer if we were meeting in better circumstances." She stated.

James mimicked her and Sirius laughed.

"Mr Potter! Me and you are not going to get along if you are going to act like this, one Tick has been added to your name. Now if you follow me to the office we can sort out rules and your time tables"

"What does a tick mean?" Sirius asked following her to the office.

"If you get 4 you get a break time detention if you get 8 it is a lunchtime detention and if you get 10 it's an after school detention with me" She recited.

They walked in to her office and sat down. "Okay boys, the rules are pretty simple. You are not allowed to leave the premises you have to be polite and courteous to members of staff and students etc. You will be living with me and will report here every evening. Here are your time tables" she said passing them over "You will not need uniform for today I will give it to you this evening, you may leave"

James and Sirius walked out and down the corridor "Well she's a bundle full of joy isn't she" Sirius said sarcastically.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" James smirked "What you got now?"

"Science whatever that is!?" Sirius said

"She hates me" James sighed "how could Minnie do this to us!"

"I don't know! I thought she liked us, where the hell is room 102?"

"It's down there on the left" Said a blond girl who was standing near them.

"Thanks! Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" Sirius Flirted.

"It's Rosie" she said rolling her eyes. "Is he always like this?" she said turning to James

"Sadly, I'm James and that's Sirius. Have you got science?"

"Yeah and were going to be la-"she was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Who cares!?" Sirius groaned.

"Well we will get ticks against our names" Rosie sighed walking towards the class.

"Live a little!" James smirked walking into the class

"Your Late Miss Hardy! And who are these boys?" The teacher exclaimed

"Sorry Mr Darwin, This Is Sirius and Ja-"

"Are you Related to that witch of a teacher" James interrupted

"SHES MY MOTHER YOU TWAT" Rosie said slapping him round the face whilst Sirius watched with an amused expression of his face.

"OUTSIDE!" Mr Darwin Bellowed

"Sorry" James mumbled to Rosie

Rosie scowled at him and

Sirius laughed "prongs you idiot"

"What in god's name is going on here!?" Mr Darwin scowled at them

"You heard what he Said" Rosie stated

"Wait here" Mr Darwin said to Sirius "you two follow me Miss Hardy will sort you out" He said leading them to the office.

"I'm dead" James mumbled.

Mr Darwin Knocked the heads door "Enter." She said

"Mr Darwin what can I do for you?" she said noticing James and Rosie

"This boy has walked into my class late with your daughter and his companion, He then insulted you and Rosie slapped him. I don't even know his name, His friend Sirius I think it is outside my class and is going to get two ticks. I thought it would be best if you sort these two out." Mr Darwin said.

"Thank you Mr Darwin you may go, James outside now whilst I talk to my daughter!" She said harshly.

_*She's going to tell Minnie! I'm dead*_ were the only thoughts running through James's head when Rosie left the office.

"Mr Potter inside now!" Miss Hardy said sharply

James walked in and saw the look of utter disgust on her face.

"Sit! You Know this was the last thing I expected to happen" She said glaring at James

"So did I" James muttered

"You haven't even made it in to a lesson today and you have disrupted a lesson. Rosie has been given two Lunch time detentions, I'm afraid you won't be so lucky. I'm sending a not round to all your teachers to say for the next three days you will sit on your own in lessons, And you will Serve Two after school detentions with me starting this evening" she paused for a moment

"I expect a written apology to Mr Darwin and myself. You Know Minerva said you weren't a bad kid and I foolishly believed her. She will be informed, you may go"

"Sorry" James mumbled Whilst leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

James Walked back down the corridor and entered Mr Darwin's room "sorry…" he mumbled whilst searching the room for Sirius, He saw him sat next to Rosie in the back corner and groaned.

"Mr Potter, I Believe that is your name, I received Miss Hardy's Note. You will be sitting there"

He pointed at the Single desk against the front wall in the corner.

"Great.." James Mumbled whilst chucking his bag down and pulling his chair out violently.

Mr Darwin Glared at him "Quiet Mr Potter" He said sternly And continued his lecture on Chemical compounds.

James slumped in his seat and ignored him completely, Half an hour flew past and the bell rang awakening James from his daydreaming.

He stood up and walked towards Sirius.

"What did she say mate? Why did you have to sit there?" Sirius questioned

"I have two after school detentions and have to sit on my own for the next three days, But if the next teacher doesn't say anything I'm sitting with you" James Grinned

Sirius frowned and smiled "Do you ever learn anything from your mistakes Prongsy?"

James smirked "Yeah.. not to get caught!"

Sirius laughs and ruffles his hair slightly "Do know what ethics is?"

"ethi- What? No sorry Padfoot…"

Rosie was waiting to speak to James and listened to their Conversation "Padfoot?" She questiond

The two boys turn "Oh it's you.." James mumbles and carry's on walking. Sirius follows

"Wait a minute" Rosie says getting frustrated.

"Can't Stop and chat we cannot be late for Ethiy-whats" James reply's dryly, Sirius laughs.

She runs in front of the two making them stop.

"You're a bit keen" Sirius laughs

"I was told to apologise to you Potter, but now I'm having second thoughts" she scowls at him ignoring Sirius' comment.

"Don't worry about it" James says walking past her.

"Fine" she says turning around "Ethiy-whats is this way by the way" she smirks and continues walking.

Sirius laughs and grabs James' arm turning him around "Come on Prongsy , This way

James rolls his eyes and half smiles at Sirius and they follow Rosie down the corridor.

The rest of the day follows quickly And before they know it it's home time, well at least it is for Sirius.

James and Sirius both enter miss Harleys office.

"James Sit" She points at the chair in front of her desk, James smiles at Sirius and walks slowly over and sinks into the uncomfortable black plastic chair.

"Sirius, Rosie my daughter will be waiting for you at the entrance to the school she will take you to the house. I would of done this myself if I didn't have to deal with your immature friend…You may leave"

Sirius smirks at James and walks out turning to find Rosie at the exit.

Miss Harley Paces behind her desk for a minute or two before finally looking at James She frowns at him and sits. "You know this is the last thing I thought would happen" She says peering at him across the desk.

"I never expect much from the Kids Minerva brings here, they are trouble makers, too disruptive to stay at their own school. Before you came here Minerva specifically told me you were a good kid, that you were clever and smart and I believed her… What a fool I was James"

She looks at him "Sit up please!" She says harshly

James pulls himself up straight feeling slightly guilty "Sorr-"

"Wait just a minute" She says cutting him off "miss barker in music sent me a complaint about you shouting across the classroom to Sirius constantly throughout her lesson, In your Ethics paper miss Parker said that you crossed out the word Ethics and put 'Ethiy-What', and that you also referred to Jesus and the disciples as 'Sweet baby Jesus and his Homies' "

The corner of James' mouth turns up as she continues to list the things he had done wrong throughout the day

"And finally what happened in Mr Darwin's class, these are all things I find unacceptable from any student let alone from one that has been sent to me because of their poor behaviour"

She sighs "Stop smiling it is not funny" she says sternly. "James Due to your other offences throughout the day you will have four days of afterschool detention in here with me Also because you are living with me you are 'Grounded' for the rest of the week. Now you can smile as much as you like, Lets go home" She says whilst getting up "Oh and James I am very disappointed in you.." She says flatly.

Sirius walked out of the front doors of the school and searched the area for Rosie he finally spots her and walks over "hi Rosykins" he smirks.

"Don't call me that 'Padfoot'" She says mockingly .

"Okay Rosykins, take me to your humble abode like your mother instructed"

Rosie rolls her eyes and walks towards the house she shares with her mum; it is located in the far right-hand corner of the school premises. She tries to walk ahead of Sirius but his long legs allow him to keep up easily. She needs to get home before her mum so she doesn't find out her secret.

"You're in a bit of a rush" Sirius jokes

Rosie ignores him and carries on walking

"Why are you in such a rush?" he questions

"there is something I need to do…" she says quickly

"Like what?" he frowns

"none of your business" She says Whilst opening the front door, "wait in here I will be in in a minute…" she says closing the door in his face.

Sirius is not one to be told what to do he opens the front door quietly and looks for Rosie. She is sat on the edge of the porch Lighting a cigarette?

"That's Really bad for you" He blurts out

Rosie turns and lifts her eyebrows at him

Sirius Blushes slightly realising how stupid he sounds.

"If my mum fids out your dead" she mutters after taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"Don't Worry, she won't" he says lazily

"Good"

"It is thoug-"Sirius was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Give it to me" he says snatching the cigarette off of her and putting it in his mouth he takes the discarded lighter and packet and puts them in his pocket making it look like it was him smoking all along.

"Sirius is that you?" James questions

Sirius turns round and is met by the furious face of Miss Harley and the confused face of James.

"PUT IT OUT!" She says furiously.

Sirius takes a long drag trying not to choke he slowly takes it out of his mouth and drops it on the grass putting it out with his foot. He looks at Rosie and she mouths "Thanks"

"Give them to me now" She says indicating to the packet in his pocket he does so slowly and smirks at her horrified face.

"Inside both of you" she says to Rosie and James, when Sirius makes to follow she stops him.

"You wait out here I will talk to you in half an hour when those toxic fumes have gone from your lungs, you reek" she says harshly

"Fine" Sirius says arrogantly Lying out on the bench

She scowls at him and then slams the door locking it behind her.


End file.
